A Christmas Carol
by cgal120
Summary: Arthur turns down an invitation to spend Christmas with Alfred. Again. Growing more bitter every minute, Arthur is visited by some very familiar spirits to try and change his view before it's too late. Rated M for the epilogue. USUK :D COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**A Christmas Carol - Hetalia Style**_

_**Chapter One**_

Snow. Simple, beautiful snow. It was falling thick and fast outside the windows of the meeting hall in London. Snow! In London! On the 23rd of December! Many believed it to be a miracle. It never snowed at Christmas in England. Always a week early or a week late. But never on those few days. It was dark outside; near midnight. But, the streetlamps outside caused enough of a glow to keep the wondrous sight visible. Arthur Kirkland (the personification of England) kept his head pressed against the window panes, taking in the amazing view. His green eyes scanned his lovely city, and he was tempted to smile. Tempted. He wasn't going to though. As pretty as the snow was, it was still a bugger to walk home in. And in the dark!

Behind him, Arthur could hear the mumbles of the different nations as they packed away after another disastrous meeting. He refused to turn around though. Having tidied away already, he merely wanted to enjoy the view before venturing outside. Also, he wanted to be the last one to leave, so as not to put up with others company. A little below his elbow, Arthur felt a tugging on his sleeve. Reluctantly, he turned to see what was causing the feeling.

"Hiya, Jerk!" his blonde-haired-blue-eyed little brother, Peter, smiled.

"Hello, Brat," Arthur replied, a small smile playing around his lips.

"I'm going to go with Matthew tonight," Peter informed him, motioning towards Matthew Williams, the Canadian embodiment. "You know, 'cos we're all spending Christmas together! Matthew said I could go early if I wanted!"

"Sure," Arthur sighed. "But, I'm not."

"That's why I came to tell you!"

Arthur sighed again. He would explain (or at least get Matthew to explain) that he would not be spending Christmas with anyone that year. He wanted to be alone.

Peter waved at him a little, then walked away to join Matthew as he finished. The Canadian smiled as the boy joined him, showing him one of his papers. Arthur shook his head, sighing. Peter would never give up the silly hope of becoming a nation, would he?

One by one (sometimes in pairs), the nations departed from the meeting room wishing each other a merry Christmas, New Year, and any other farewell depending on whom they were speaking to. Arthur rolled his eyes at the false merriness being shown. Had they not just proved their animosity towards each other during the meeting just now? Had it not been for Ludwig (the German embodiment) there would have multiple wars erupting…

Arthur shuddered at the thought. He didn't even understand why he was acting so strangely. Francis Bonnefoy (the Frenchman) had attempted to provoke him, as did Alfred F Jones (the American), Arthur had, however, been very unresponsive much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

Jumping slightly, and clutching his heart, Arthur was suddenly jumped on by Feliciano Vargas, the Northern Italian embodiment. He stared at the auburn haired man for a moment before pulling himself away. Feliciano, however, beamed up at him.

"Arthur!" he smiled. "Happy Christmas! You seemed a little grumpy so I wanted to cheer you up!"

Arthur looked over the shoulder of the Italian towards Ludwig and Kiku Honda (the Japanese embodiment). Both were hovering near the doorway, clearly waiting for Feliciano, but looking slightly apologetically at Arthur. Peaking his head around the doorframe was Lovino Vargas (the Southern Italian embodiment), Feliciano's older brother.

"Urgh! Hurry up!" he complained.

"Thank you, Feliciano," Arthur said, trying to block the others from his sight. "But, I am fine."

Feliciano looked slightly saddened, but smiled all the same. He waved and ran over to the others, leaving Arthur with a slight headache.

Remaining by the window, Arthur watched as the nations scattered outside. Some playing in the snow, others attempting to find some form of shelter from it. He turned away from the window and looked around the room. Matthew and Peter were just getting their coats on, Peter talking animatedly about Christmas and the snow and how fun everything was going to be. Matthew smiled, letting Peter talk. He seemed to know that if you let Peter talk for a while he would tire himself out. Either that, or he just couldn't get a word in.

Causing Arthur to jump once more, a new form was in his way, blocking the entire view with a tan uniform, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a brown leather bomber jacket. Alfred. Arthur groaned inwardly, pushing Alfred away. He had been so close! Alfred seemed to pout a little, but then smiled broadly at Arthur.

"Come on, old man!" Alfred beamed. "Get your coat! This Christmas is going to be awesome!"

Arthur clenched his fists, trying to remain calm. He had already explained to the idiot that he would not be spending Christmas with anyone, especially that burger-munching-moronic-ungrateful-stupid twat.

"Alfred. I have said this already. I. Am. Not. Coming. To. Spend. Christmas. With. You."

Alfred pouted again. "Oh, come on, Artie! You just gotta!"

"No, I haven't got to," Arthur growled, green eyes meeting blue furiously. "Now, piss off and leave me the hell alone!"

Alfred stared at Arthur, genuinely hurt. He didn't quite know what to say. Which was strange for him. Arthur turned away from him, continuing his staring of the streets bellow. He could tell Alfred was still behind him, but made no motion towards him.

"Arthur…" Alfred finally whispered. "It's Christmas. Y-you can't be alone…"

"Ha!" Arthur laughed bitterly. "Being alone hasn't affected me. You helped me realise that. As for Christmas… I say, bah humbug… Just a waste of time, and money! Once again your country showing off it's major consumerism. Now, I will repeat myself once more. PISS OFF!"

Alfred recoiled from his viscous words, backing away slightly. He had never seem Arthur so infuriatingly bitter and nasty. Christmas had always been so much fun with Arthur there… Why was he being so… different?

"Fine," he huffed, looking Arthur in the eyes. "I want you there. So does Mattie and Peter. Just remember that. If you change your mind, and please do, you can join us. You know where to find us."

Turning away, Alfred walked towards the door. He grabbed his other coat, put it on, and left the room. Matthew looked over at Arthur, confusion easily shown in his violet eyes. Peter, too, was looking confused.

"Come on," the Canadian sighed. He dragged Peter from the room, leaving Arthur on his own at last.

Still fuming, Arthur watched as the trio started to play in the snow as they walked away from the building. Alfred paused for a moment, and turned to look up at the window Arthur was stood in, before continuing after Matthew and Peter. He sighed, his eyes saddened by the sight he had saw. Arthur walked away from the window, grabbing his coat and scarf and slowly walked through the cold building and out in the snow.

_**A/N:YAY! I have finally started my story for my OTP! AlfredxArthur! XD So yeah, it's a Christmas story! I had to write one! Anyways, review and stuff and I will love you forever! Oh yeah! I'm leaving it out for now, but unless you really wanna know or can't guess later on, I'll post the characters of Hetalia with their A Christmas Carol counterparts soon! :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Christmas Carol - Hetalia Style**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Though it was now past midnight, children ran around the darkened streets, all enjoying the cold delight that was showering upon them. Arthur tried to avoid them all he could, wrapping his scarf around his freezing face, trying to protect whatever skin he could. Ducking, he barely missed one of the continuous missiles of snow flying over head.

"Stupid bloody kids," he muttered. "Go to bed already!"

Agitated, he kicked at a pile of snow in his way, but only succeeded in falling over quite painfully onto his backside. Suddenly surrounded by the sound of laughing children, Arthur stood back up, brushed himself off and hurried away silently. Mentally, he cursed each of the children, and their parents for ever conceiving them.

"Stupid fucking snow… Melt… Damn it…"

Not quick enough this time, a large snowball collided with the back of his head, sending cold water running down the back of his neck. Shivering (with the cold and anger) he turned around, glaring menacingly at the group of children behind him. Fury burning in his eyes, the children began to run away, terrified by the strange man before them.

After falling two more times, Arthur finally reached his home and retreated to his warm, waiting bed.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Dim sunshine broke through his curtains the next morning, hitting the grumpy Brit straight in the eyes. He cursed, wincing a little. He turned over and hid his face, but now he was awake he could not remain comfortable for some reason.

"Stupid bloody sunshine…"

After eating his breakfast and getting washed and dressed, Arthur decided go into town. Although he wouldn't be spending Christmas with them, he didn't quite harsh enough to not give them Christmas presents. They would be small, cheap, but at least they would have something from him. It was a small price, but he didn't really care.

Slouching through the main street, Arthur looked through the different windows of the shops. Sighing, he grumbled under his breath about the ludicrous prices shown everywhere. Inevitably, he ended up getting gift vouchers for them.

Feeling a little withdrawn, Arthur decided to go to a local café. He sat by the window, watching the last minute shoppers wandering around the main street. Some were carrying large bags and boxes, others talking animatedly about their gifts. Arthur shook his head. He didn't remember the feeling of being happy on this holiday. He silently sipped his tea, picking at the scone he had bought. Looking out of the window once more, Arthur stopped. Staring across the street, into the large crowd of people, Arthur tried to make out a figure stood stock still. It was facing him, watching him. He recognised it a little, but couldn't for the life of him tell whom it was for the crowd. However, after a minute or so, he blinked and the figure was gone. Shuddering a little, Arthur decided now would be the best time to head home.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Hurrying up the steps towards his house, Arthur sighed as the snow began to fall once more. It was darker now, just after five in the afternoon. Fumbling in his coat pockets, Arthur tried to find his front door keys. His hands were getting colder from the snow and ice around him, making him more agitated.

Finally, he pulled the silver key out of pocket and held it up in victory. Placing his hand on the handle, Arthur put the key into the lock. Before he could turn it though, something strange happened. The door knocker began to glow. Arthur stared at. It was a pale green, wisps of a smoke type essence flowing around the edges. Arthur leaned a little closer towards it, not blinking. Before he could react properly, the door knocker contorted into a gruesome face.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" it screamed terribly, the air chilling even more than usual.

Arthur yelled out in shock, jumping backwards and falling down the steps in front of the front door. He landed on his back, his head almost hitting the snow. Staring up at where the spectre had been, Arthur began to shake. What had just happened? He had to have imagined that, right? There was no possible way that could have happened? It was probably just the lighting and the snow playing havoc with his eyes. Yes, that had to be it… Hadn't it? It had all seemed so real, though. Too painfully real. And familiar. Who was that?

Remembering that he was lying in fresh snow, Arthur got to his feet and brushed himself off. Still shaking, he walked tentatively towards the front door once more. Thankfully, he was able to get inside with no trouble at all.

The large empty house was cold. Even colder than it should have been. The heating was on, and Arthur was still in his coat. Yet, even with the door closed, Arthur could still see his breath floating around his head. Hanging his coat up, Arthur decided that he would rather spend the rest of the evening up in his bedroom, sat in front of the nice warm fire with a good book and a cup of tea.

With the tea now on a tray, Arthur carried it up the stairs and into his bedroom. As he had walked along the quiet corridor, he could have sworn he could here the clinking of chains. But that was impossible; Arthur had no chains anywhere on his person or in the corridor. Yet…

No. It was stupid, and idiotic, and impossible. He was hearing things, simple as that. His mind was playing tricks on him. As was the weather and the plumbing and anything else that would make strange noises in the house.

Nevertheless, Arthur locked his bedroom door behind him before changing into his pale green pyjamas and a dressing gown. The fire was already warm and toasty, and just standing near his chair Arthur could tell he would be comfortable for a while. His tea was waiting for him, so he tried to decided what book to read: would it be Shakespeare, or Bronte, or Dickens? He decided upon Bronte.

Sipping his tea after settling into the chair, Arthur began to read his book in peace. However, he looked up from his book, shaking a little, as outside his bedroom door the sound of scraping metal chains and bangings began, getting louder and louder…

_**A/N: **__**Thank you to the people who have added this story to their favourites lists, story alerts, or have taken the time to review. You are awesome! So, who do you think was at the door? Review and I will name the first correct answer in the next chapter! :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Christmas Carol – Hetalia Style**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Arthur stared at the door, too frightened to take a look outside. The clanking and crashing was growing louder and louder and louder. It shook Arthur to his very core, as though the sounds were coming from inside him. A chill was spreading from the doorway, etching its way across the room towards Arthur. He shivered and pulled his dressing gown tighter around himself. What in the name of Earl Gray was going on?

The noises stopped suddenly, seeming to pause near the doorway. Arthur watched wide-eyed as the door knob slowly began to turn. It rattled viscously, threatening to fall away from the door. Then… it stopped.

Arthur took a deep breath, relief washing over him when…

CRASH! CLANK! BANG!

Pale, wispy green smoke covered, translucent blocks flew through the door. They slid through the solid wood as though it was not there. The blocks seemed heavy, wrapped in many chains. Arthur yelled as the blocks flew past his chair, not noticing them hook around the legs. He stared at the door once more, terrified as a figure flew menacingly through the door, much the same colour as the chains and blocks. It was a man. A man with shoulder length wavy blonde hair… Wait… Arthur recognised him…

"Francis?" he asked, suddenly conflicted by emotions.

The "spectre" stared at him. He looked over his body, and then zoomed right into Arthur's face. Arthur inched away, trying to put some distance between him and Francis.

"Arthur, mon amis!" Francis smiled evilly. "You have not been yourself lately…"

Arthur stared at him for a moment. Furious, he snapped at the Frenchman.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Francis merely smiled at him. This only succeeded in angering Arthur more.

"Stop smiling at me, you bloody frog!"

"Frog?" Francis asked.

"Yes! You are French!"

"You seem to recognise my form," Francis smiled.

Arthur stared once more, confused by the man before him. Francis was floating, translucent and even more creepy than usual. He floated away slightly, the chains dragging along behind him. Arthur watched him, his green eyes following the sight as he tried to remember how to speak.

"W-what's going on?" Arthur finally asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

"You are bitter, Arthur," Francis said, not turning around. "You are losing sight of life."

"What are you talking about, Francis?"

"Ah, zat is ze point; I am not Francis."

Arthur's expression went blank. What was going on? That had to be Francis, right? He looked and acted like him… Yet…

"Who are you then?" Arthur asked. "You… you… I don't understand!"

"I am a spirit," Francis began to explain, but Arthur interrupted.

"A… A spirit? But… I-I saw… I saw you earlier!"

"Oui! Arthur, please allow me to elaborate!" Francis shouted, zooming in front of Arthur, causing the Brit to edge backwards against his seat once more. "I am not Francis Bonnefoy! I am a messenger from ze spirit world. You are becoming more distant from those who hold you close! Tonight, you shall be visited by three spirits. Zey will teach you the errors of your ways and give you a chance…"

Arthur could believe what he was hearing. Francis wasn't dead? Damn it! But what else was he saying? Three spirits? People close to him? A chance? What the hell?

"How did you get in?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"What?" Francis asked, confused by the odd question.

"I would like to know how you managed to get into my house and my bedroom so I can stop any… others from getting in."

Francis shook his.

"Arthur! You can not stop zis from 'appening!" he shouted. "Ze spirits will come whether you want zem to or not."

Arthur scowled. Why the bloody hell was he being haunted by four annoying ghosts! Wait… Ghosts… A thought popped into his head.

"Why do you look like Francis?" he asked.

"As a messenger spirit, I must disguise myself to make it easier for ze people like you. It can be a person who is dead or alive. Just as long as zey know ze person. Much like ze spirits coming to you."

"And another thing," Arthur said. "Why are you carrying chains and blocks?"

"Ah… Zey are ze sins of my past. I am but a mere slave. Zough ze others are messengers like myself, zey are pure. I, on ze other 'and committed such grave sins in my life zat I am paying for zem in death. Now, I must carry zem with me along my journey across ze globe."

Arthur looked sadly up at the ghost. Would this be his fate one day? A nation though he was, he could still die one day. He shuddered away from the thought.

"Spirit, what will happen tonight?" he asked. "When will they come?"

Francis smiled softly at Arthur.

"Zey will come on ze hour."

"What hour?"

"Any hour," Francis said bluntly. "It could be nine. Or ten? Only zey know, and only you will find out."

Arthur shook his head. This couldn't be happening. He had to have fallen asleep whilst reading his book. Yes, that was surely it! He was asleep and this was a dream. He often had dreams where Francis was dead, why couldn't this be one of them? He looked into the fire, trying not to look up at Francis. The warmth could be seen, but still not felt because of the spirit. Arthur shuddered again, wrapping himself up tighter.

"Spirit," he said. "I don't want them all night. Couldn't I have them all in one go?"

"YOU MUST LEARN!" Francis bellowed, sending a ghostly wind through the room. The fire blew out, leaving nothing but coal, and Arthur sat back into his chair, instantly terrified. "ARTHUR KIRKLAND! YOU SHALL LEARN ZIS NIGHT A VERY IMPORTANT LESSON! DO NOT FORGET IT!"

Arthur barely had time to react. Suddenly, Francis had decided to zoom around the room. For an odd reason, the chains tangled around the legs of Arthur's chair. The chains pulled at them, causing Arthur to tugged around the room as Francis flew. Yelling out in shock and annoyance, Arthur watched as Francis flew towards the window. Knowing how large a fall it would be, Arthur tried to get out of his chair, but Francis flew outside before he could. The chair collided with the wall, Arthur hitting the window. His hands against the frame, he watched as hundreds of ghosts floated around the streets. He cried out in fear as one zoomed towards him. Running towards his bed, he jumped under the covers and hid from sight, hoping that he had just imagined the whole dreadful event.

_**A/N: **__**Wahoo! Another chapter done! Thanks for the faves, subs, and reviews! It makes me really happy! And it would be that creeper Francis intruding Arthur's bedroom, wouldn't it! It was too good an opportunity to pass up! Keep on reviewing! And try to guess who the next ghosts will be. You know they will be APH characters, but who will be what?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Christmas Carol – Hetalia Style**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_Tick tock tick tock_

Arthur was still under his duvet, shaking. He was hiding; hoping that if he stayed underneath nobody would find him. The clock on the wall continued to tick, seeming to make the night longer and longer.

Finally, the clock chimed nine. It echoed through the silent house, making Arthur jump.

"Come on, old chap!" he muttered. "You know ghosts are real, but you haven't given them any reason to hurt you… This time… Bloody fairies…"

For a moment nothing happened. Arthur lay still under his sheets, but felt a soft jabbing on the top of his head. He refrained from moving, hoping that the jabbing would stop. However, it got a little harder.

"E-excuse m-me?" said a very quiet voice. Arthur blinked. He recognised that stuttering voice. He pulled the covers away from his head and peaked to his left.

"Matthew? What the bloody hell are doing here?" he snapped. "I locked the doors…" That's when it hit him. Matthew stared at him, not saying a word. Arthur looked him up and down, noticing all the strange details at once. Matthew was glowing. It was a pale white glow, and he was dressed in pure white suit with a white tie. Arthur sat up to get a better look, causing Matthew to blush a little and back away.

"I-I'm not Matthew," he said quietly.

"Uh… I'm going to call you Matthew any way."

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past," he began to explain. "I am here to show you…"

"Let me guess: my past Christmas'?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

Matthew blinked, sighing, knowing how difficult this was going to be.

"Just get up," he sighed, hand going against his forehead.

Arthur grumbled a little, but got up all the same. He was still wearing his dressing gown, so tightened it around himself.

"So, how is this going to work, then?" Arthur asked. "Is it like Jeremy Kyle? Do I have to talk about my problems or what?"

Matthew smirked a little, holding out his hand. Arthur stared at it a moment before grasping what he meant. He held the hand, instantly regretting it, as Matthew pulled him very quickly out of the window. Arthur yelled in shock, but soon realised that he wasn't falling; he was flying.

"Whoa!" he called out. "I feel like Peter Pan!"

They flew through the snowy air, not even feeling cold wind flowing around them. However, Matthew let go of Arthur, sending him flying into a large pile of snow.

Legs flailing, he shouted from inside the pile "what the fuck? GET ME OUT!"

Matthew smiled a little, but helped to pull the Brit out of the snow. He let out a small laugh as Arthur hurried to brush the little stack of snow off of his eyebrows.

"You are pushing your luck, boy," he snapped.

Matthew pointed away from them, a little behind Arthur. Arthur turned to look, and smiled at the strange sight behind him. It was his old ship; the ship from his pirate days! He looked over his shoulder at Matthew, who motioned him to go to it. Arthur did so gladly, running a little to see it closer. He could hear voices, the voices of his old crew. So that must mean he was here somewhere…

Carefully, he climbed the rigging on the bow of the ship, glancing over the top. He smirked, remembering this memory. The crew wandered aimlessly around the deck. They seemed a little upset, not doing their jobs properly.

"For once, I want to get off the ship," one man with a red bandana sighed.

"I know what you mean," said another man with a green bandana.

They continued to talk whilst the worked, seeming to get sadder ever second. Suddenly, a door burst open and Captain Kirkland walked onto the deck. He looked around menacingly at the crew, his very being emanating fury. He stared down at each crew member, as if challenging them to stare back. His red coat flowed behind him as he walked out into the cold air. Sneering, he stopped in front of the red and green wearing men. They stared up at him wearily, trying not to show their fear; he could smell fear.

"What do you lazy sea dogs think you're doing slacking off in the middle of the day? I should throw you overboard for your insolence!" he spat, eyes flashing maliciously. The men jumped, instantly started to work again. They were shovelling snow off of the deck, but it was a difficult job to do.

Arthur watched his old crew, a smirk on his face. He remembered this day very clearly.

"Sorry, Captain!" the red bandana wearing man said after a little while.

Captain Kirkland's face grew darker, graver.

"Sorry?" he began. "Sorry?"

"I-I-I-I-I…"

"Whatever are you sorry for, man!" Captain Kirkland said, suddenly flashing an amazing smile. "It's Christmas, for heaven's sake! Go home!"

The crew stared at him for a moment, before breaking out into a cheer. He had tricked them! The young Captain was pulling a prank!

Arthur climbed over onto the ship properly, hiding behind a barrel and peaking over the top of it. He smiled, watching his past self wish everyone a merry Christmas before running off the ship himself. Arthur sat there for a moment.

"You used to be so happy at this time of year."

Arthur jumped, having not seen or heard Matthew sitting next to him. He stared at the boy, before shaking his head.

"I was younger here," he said. "A youth; anything excited me."

It was Matthew's turn to shake his head. "Arthur, you are not an old man. Compare to some, you are still young. You need to see that."

Dumbfounded and without an argument, Arthur stood up. He looked around, taking in the sight and smell of the fresh air and the ship. A draft blew around him, so he tightened his dressing gown. He walked towards the side of the ship and looked down over at the city. He spotted himself rushing up behind one of the crew, smiling and following them to a bar.

"Matthew, I wonder, can they see me?"

"No," Matthew replied, suddenly next to Arthur once more causing the latter to jump slightly. "You can't be seen."

Arthur turned to Matthew. Staring at the violet-eyed boy, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay and watch the rest of this memory. Matthew smiled at him, before holding out his hand once more.

Yet again, Arthur landed with a thud. However, he landed on a soft sofa. He looked around the large living room. There was a huge Christmas tree with lots of sparkling lights and decorations, and plenty of presents of varying sizes. Above him, he heard excited voices calling and the rushing of two pairs of feet.

"Arthur! Arthur hurry up!"

Arthur froze. He remembered that voice.

"Please! Arthur! C'mon! You promised!"

"You did, Arthur!" said a second familiar voice.

"I'm up! I'm up!" his own voice said, an amused tone to it.

Two boys ran into the room, one with blue eyes, the other with violet. Alfred and Matthew. Arthur smirked as Alfred frog-jumped over Matthew's back, making his brother fall to the floor. The violet-eyed boy looked up at him, a little pout on his face.

"No fair, Alfred!"

"Whatever! Hey! This one's for you!"

The boys were clutching their first gifts, still in their pyjamas (Alfred in blue, Matthew in red), when they smiled over at the doorway. Arthur turned his head too. Young Arthur was smirking at the boys, shaking his head, wearing near identical clothing to the Arthur on the sofa. He came and sat down with the boys and watched as they opened their presents.

"Arthur? Aren't you going to open anything yet?" Little Alfred asked.

"Not quite yet," Young Arthur replied. He motioned to his arm, which was wrapped in a cast and held in a sling. "You two may need to help me a little. Besides, I still have two more presents for you. Really special ones."

The two boys eyes widened at the news, smiled spreading across their faces. Young Arthur stood up, walking out of the room. Instantly, the boys huddled together.

"What do you think we've got?" Little Alfred asked.

"I don't know," Little Matthew replied. "It could be anything!"

They stopped talking and looked at the doorway. They could hear Young Arthur struggling a little out in the hallway, so nodded to each other and ran to help. Arthur got up himself, following the eager boys. Young Arthur was wincing, the pain in his hand increasing as he carried the presents.

"Arthur!" Little Alfred called, worry clear in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Young Arthur smiled. "Matthew, this one's for you."

He handed to the shy boy something soft and white. It looked like a little teddy bear. However, when Matthew held it up it moved it's head and looked at him. It put it's paw gently on his face, making Matthew beam with happiness.

"It's a baby bear!" he smiled.

"Uh huh! His name's Kumajiro," Young Arthur said.

"He's perfect!" Little Matthew beamed.

Young Arthur turned back to Little Alfred. The boy was paying too much attention to his twin and the bear to realise.

"Alfred?"

Little Alfred quickly looked at Young Arthur. His eyes widened, looking at a little hand crafter soldier in a blue coat with white straps. It was holding a little bayonet gun. Little Alfred stared at it for a moment, turning over in his hands. It was so perfect, he couldn't think of any words to describe it. Young Arthur watched him, a little nervous of the abnormal quietness of the boy. Suddenly, Little Alfred clung on to Arthur's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Arthur," he said, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome," Young Arthur smiled back, hugging the boy with his one good arm.

The three of them walked back into the living room, where the twins began to help Young Arthur unwrap his presents.

Arthur leant against the doorway, watching his younger self and the twins playing with their presents, opening different gifts. A strange feeling was spreading through his body. He didn't quite know what it was, but he did know that that moment with Little Alfred and Little Matthew was one of the happiest he could ever remember feeling.

"It's funny what the mind holds on to, isn't it?" Matthew said lightly, causing the Brit to jump again. Why on Earth did he just keep popping up like that?

"Matthew, why did you show me things that have already happened? I can not change them, nor would I want to in some cases," Arthur said. He felt a cold hand rest upon his shoulder, and shuddered a little.

"The past is how we shape the future," Matthew said. "As you said, you can not change it, but you can learn from it."

Arthur felt a cold breeze and suddenly felt the world drop from under him.

"ARGH!" he yelled, crashing against the floor. He looked around, noticing that he was back in his bedroom. He sighed, and got back into bed. Had he just dreamed all of that? No matter what way he looked at it, Arthur couldn't shake the feeling of longing away. He shuddered a little, and then rested against his pillows. This was definitely going to be a long night.

_**A/N: Yay! Isn't little Alfred just the cutest thing ever? Oh, and… who was that? ;) My friend will now kill me for that, so review to tell her not to if you want to meet the Ghost of Christmas Present! Keep guessing! Also, sorry about the toy soldier description; I had no clue about the gun. And for those who aren't familiar with it "The Jeremy Kyle Show" is the English equivalent to "Jerry Springer". Yeah, lots whiney dickheads complaining about their problems. No offence if you've been on Jerry Springer or Jeremy Kyle… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Christmas Carol - Hetalia Style**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Staring at the clock, Arthur grumbled to himself. It was almost eleven. The other ghost had taken an hour and a half to try and make his point, and it was almost time for ghost 2. Arthur was ready for this ghost. Though still frightened, he was bracing himself for anything.

5 minutes…

"Come on," Arthur muttered. "Show yourself."

He looked around his room quickly, slightly hoping that he would spot whatever would be coming for him this time. He was unsuccessful however, not able to spot one difference in the place.

1 minute…

Arthur began to shake once more, pulling his covers up over his nose, keeping his eyes above to watch. He was still trying to figure out what reason ghosts would have to haunt him. Especially in the forms of people he knew.

At that moment, the clock began to chime eleven. Arthur's shaking grew worse, and continued to look around. Turning to his right, he yelled out in shock as a pair of blue eyes twinkled at him and he came nose to nose with the next spectre. He fell out of bed, and looked up at the ghost.

"Alfred?"

It was. It was Alfred. Though he was dressed much better than he normally would, with a blue suit and dark blue tie. Alfred smiled at Arthur a large pearly grin.

"HaHaHa! Nah! I'm the ghost of Christmas Present!" he beamed, showing a thumbs up.

"Great. I'm trying not to spend Christmas with you in the present so I get this!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred laughed at him again. He walked around the bed towards the shorter blonde and held out his hand.

"I'm sure you know what comes next?"

Arthur groaned, but took Alfred's hand.

Looking around, Arthur noticed that they were not in his bedroom now. They hadn't flown, but they hadn't moved either. If they had, Arthur hadn't noticed it.

"Alfred," Arthur asked. "Alfred? Where are we?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and pushed him through a doorway. Arthur would have turned around to yell at him, but was too lost in the sight before him. He was standing in the living room of the apartment Alfred had bought for when he had to come to England and didn't want to impose on Arthur. It was all fully decorated for Christmas, but there was a sad atmosphere around the place. Alfred was lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He didn't seem at all himself. Arthur walked towards him, worried.

"B-but… He has to come!"

Arthur quickly turned around. He hadn't noticed Peter or Matthew sat on the floor near the tree. Peter looked really upset, and Arthur knew why.

"Arthur made it very clear that he didn't want to come this year," Matthew sighed, trying to comfort the boy. Peter wasn't taking it though.

"That jerk!" he sobbed. "Why! Why doesn't he want to come?"

"'Cos of m-" Alfred had began to say, but Matthew cut him off.

"We don't know! He may change his mind… Hopefully he will.."

Arthur turned away from Peter's sobbing. He may fight with the boy often, but he hated seeing him crying. He couldn't look at Alfred either. Had he been about to say "'cos of me"? Arthur sighed at him.

"Alfred… You twat…" he muttered, looking at his sad blue eyes.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and twisted him around. The ghost Alfred was looking at him sadly. Arthur looked up into the taller blonde's eyes, a slight tinge of pink spreading on his cheeks.

"Why are they so sad about me not coming?" he asked.

"Because they love you," Alfred said bluntly.

"I… never realised they all cared so much…"

Caught off guard, Arthur swayed dangerously as he lost his footing at the top of a set of stairs. Alfred grabbed his arm and yanked him upright.

"Easy there," he laughed a little.

"Shut it."

Arthur looked up at Alfred, and was motioned to go down stairs. He did so and smirked a little at the sight. They were in a little cottage, and sat around a table was Feliciano, Ludwig, Roderich Edelstein (Austria), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary), Lovino, and Kiku.

Kiku looked out of place and awkward, clearly unsure as to why he was there.

"Kiku!" Feliciano smiled. "You look weird! What's the matter?"

"I… I'm not sure why you asked me to celebrate Christmas with you?" he replied uncertainly.

"Simple! You may not believe in the religion, but no one deserves to be alone at Christmas."

Kiku smiled a little, but began to cough. Ludwig looked over at him. He knew the smaller nation got sick easy, mainly because of his diet. He refused to change, but it was making him ill.

Arthur stared at the scene, Feliciano's words still stuck in his mind. His attention was brought back when a small commotion broke out. Gilbert was laughing manically, holding Roderich by the scruff of his shirt. The latter was trying to squirm away from him, but was unsuccessful.

"Hey, Roderich!" Gilbert taunted. "How's about the awesome me seize Silesia again!"

Suddenly, Elizabeta was behind him, wielding her trusty frying pan. Before hitting Gilbert with it she yelled, "stop trying to seize his vital regions!"

"STOP!" Gilbert cried, letting Roderich go. "GET OFF!"

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig yelled out suddenly. Everyone stopped and looked at him, but stopped and sat down. "Stop acting like a bunch of children!"

"Fine," Gilbert pouted.

Lovino rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be there, but had been forced to by Feliciano. He despised Ludwig, and wanted to leave. However, he had to stay. He had no choice.

Kiku began to cough more, each one sounding more painful than the last. Each person (including Arthur) watched him.

"Kiku," Elizabeta said. "Would you like some water?"

Kiku merely nodded, unable to speak. Elizabeta hurried and got him some water. After a few sips, he sighed.

"That helped," he said croakily. "Thank you."

He looked worse, though. He was pale, paler than normal, and was shivering a little.

Arthur turned back to Alfred. He saw the latter sat on the stairs, watching the scene himself. Blue eyes met green, and he stood up.

"What's wrong with Kiku?" Arthur asked.

"He's sick."

"I can see that," Arthur snapped. "Will he be okay?"

"I can't answer that," Alfred replied, not looking to good himself. "I'm only the present, that's a future event. Even the present can not last forever."

Arthur looked startled for a moment. Alfred, looking worse by the second, put his hand on his shoulder. The next moment, they were stood in a dark room. Arthur turned around and saw a large clock face.

"Are… Are we inside Big Ben?" he asked turned back to Alfred.

"Uh huh," groaned the other blonde.

Arthur's eyes widen, as Alfred fell to his knees. He rushed forwards and gripped his shoulders. He fell to his knees also, trying to keep Alfred at eye level. Alfred was sweating, breathing heavily.

"Don't look too worried," he panted. "Like I said, the present can't last forever."

"A-Alfred?"

"Just remember this, the present will constantly become the past. They are always connected. How you act in the present will shape your future."

"ALFRED!"

Alfred's head dropped forwards, his whole body collapsing onto Arthur. The smaller man laid him on the floor slightly, but kept him in his arms.

"A-Alfred… Don't die… Don't leave me again…"

Alfred smiled up at him.

"A-Arthur…" he began, trying to explain that he wasn't the real Alfred again, but couldn't continue. He coughed heavily, his eyes shutting. Arthur held him tighter, feeling every last cough and breath rattle against him, and his own tears slipping down his cheeks. Finally, he could feel no more. Looking down, Arthur sobbed harder at the sight of Alfred's lifeless form. He hugged him tighter, then set him down. Standing, he backed away from the corpse as it quickly began to decompose. Every last part turned to dust, before blowing away in an eerie draft.

Still shaking, Arthur wrapped his dressing gown tighter around himself. He slammed his hands over his ears as the bell in the clock tower chimed. It was time to meet the final ghost…

_**A/N: Awww! I had to make Alfred Christmas Present. The ghost is a basically described as a jolly giant, and I couldn't think of anyone more jolly or big! Want to know a super sad fact? I need to listen to music to write, and normally I have decent music. However, this chapter was brought to you by Poor Unfortunate Souls by the Jonas Brothers… *shoots self* Hehe! I also had to include the awesome Prussia at some point. My friend would never have forgiven me if I hadn't put in the "vital regions" line!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Christmas Carol - Hetalia Style**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Still crying, Arthur barely noticed the large shadow cloud his form. He continued to sniff and stare at the place Alfred has just been. He was surprised by just how badly his heart hurt after watching that scene.

Behind him, the spectre stare. Silent and deadly. It pushed one hand forwards towards Arthur, sending a sharp, cold blast of air at him. Arthur spun around and stared up at the looming figure.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Yet To Come," said the ghost. It had a strange accent, one that Arthur once more recognised. He looked closer, causing the spectre to move into the light.

"Ivan?" he whispered.

The forever-neutral face of Ivan Braginski (Russia) was partially lit up, shadowing causing a greater glow in his violet eyes.

Ivan's face contorted into an eerie smile, his normal purple aura swirling. Like the others, he held out his hand to Arthur, who began to shake harder. He would never have been prepared for this. Hesitantly, he held out his own hand which Ivan took.

Arthur's green eyes scanned his new surroundings. He was in his house, but it was darker, creepier. There were cobwebs everywhere, and dust. Never ending dust. Looking down, Arthur spotted multiple footprints along the floor. Lifting up his own foot, he noticed that he was not making any marks. A thought popping into his head, he put his foot down onto one of the footprints. They were bigger than his own feet. Who had made these footprints then?

"A-Alfred? W-would you like some coffee?"

Matthew and Alfred were here? Arthur rushed to follow the voice. He found them both sat in the kitchen. Alfred was at the table, his head in his hands. Matthew was at the counter making some coffee. Both looked much older. Alfred, particularly, was looking pained and stressed.

"A-Alfred?"

Matthew turned to his brother and sat opposite him. He reached his hand cautiously across the table, seeming to relax when Alfred didn't push it away. Arthur got closer to the table, his eyes on this aged man before him. He noticed him begin to shake, and not before long, Alfred broke into desperate sobs. Matthew rushed around the table and clung to his brother, trying to comfort him.

"I-it's t-t-too much, Mattie…" he cried, his blue eyes searching for the violet counterparts of his twin's. "T-t-too much… F-f-first K-K-Kiku… Now…" Alfred put his head onto his arms, crying heavier. Arthur wanted to hold him, to stop him crying. He had seen the other cry in the past, but it was never as soul crushing as this.

Arthur turned around, spotting Ivan stood in the doorway. His face was as eerie as ever, but he looked over at Arthur with an even odder expression. Arthur couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Ivan, what happened to Kiku?"

Ivan motioned for him to walk out of the back door. Arthur did so, keeping his eyes on the twin's until he reached said door. His numb hand landed on the doorknob. He turned it and walked outside. His eyes widened at the sudden cold and the scene before him. No longer in his back garden, he was stood in a grave yard. Ivan was stood in front of one of the graves, staring down at it. Arthur, wrapping his dressing gown tighter around him, ran out into the snowy grounds towards the gravestone.

"Ivan?"

Ivan made no acknowledgment to Arthur, merely continuing to stare at the gravestone. Arthur looked too, his breath catching in his chest.

**Kiku Honda : R.I.P : October 31 **

The year was blocked, but that wasn't Arthur's main concern. Kiku had died? Had he really been that sick? Alfred. Alfred had mentioned him: "First Kiku… Now…"

"Ivan, what did Alfred mean?" Arthur said, not taking his eyes off of Kiku's name.

"There."

Ivan pointed to another gravestone. Arthur didn't want to see it now, regretting asking. All he wanted now was to go home, to go see…

Slowly, Arthur walked towards this new stone. He could tell it was fairly new, and that scared him more than anything. Snow was building up around it and Arthur couldn't see anything written on it. Behind him, Ivan held his hand out again, causing the wind to shift the snow away from the stone. Arthur watched, wide eyed, as the name was revealed…

**Arthur Kirkland: R.I.P : 25 December**

"STOP!" Arthur cried, making Ivan stop before the date was revealed. "I understand! I understand…"

"What is that you understand?"

"I… I am losing my sense of life…"

"Da. Now, time is up…"

Arthur turned around swiftly, staring up at Ivan's cold face. His eyes widened even more, shaking his head.

"I-Ivan… O Ivan, won't you spare me till another year?"

Ivan's sharp violet eyes scanned over Arthur until they reached the green of his frightened eyes.

"I can not, for the end is here…"

Before Arthur could do anymore, the ground began to open beneath him. He went to move, but found he could not. Finally, everything crumpled beneath him. He clung to the edge, feeling strange root-like objects clawing at his legs.

"Ivan! Please! I need to tell Alfred…"

Arthur felt his grip slip, and fell. He tumbled, spotted an empty coffin opening with a furious red and gold glow, waiting for him. Above him, he could here Ivan shout from the top of the grave.

"Now you shall become one with mother Russia, da?"

Arthur could do nothing but scream as he fell and fell. Nothing but air surrounded him, the roots retreating away as he tumbled faster and more recklessly. After one more yell, Arthur slammed his eyes shut as he finally reached the coffin…

_**A/N: Man this chapter was a bugger to write! Sorry it's fairly short, but it was just so damn difficult. *hangs head in shame* I am sorry if it sucks. Poor Kiku. I just had to go and kill him! Want to know the song inspiration? "O Death" by Jen Titus. Anyone who is a fan of the series "Supernatural" will know the song, and recognised I used to lines from it in this chapter! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Christmas Carol - Hetalia Style**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

CRASH!

Arthur groaned as he came into contact with solid wood. He daren't open his eyes, afraid to watch the coffin close and lock him inside.

"That bastard is so not winning the world cup," he muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur started to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he might see, but he couldn't just keep his eyes closed forever. He relaxed as his green eyes, though squinting, spotted his chair and saw sunlight pouring through the window. Arthur smiled, a large excited smile. He sat up and looked around the room.

It was exactly as he had left it. The fire was out, his empty teacup on the tray by his chair, his book open on the floor. Arthur stood up. His bed was ready made, as though he hadn't even been under the covers. He ran over to the door; it was still locked. Suddenly warm with happiness, Arthur rushed over to the window and opened it as wide as he could. Taking a deep breath in, he looked around at the beautiful sight and smiled. Over his shoulder, he could hear the clock chime and saw that it was 7am.

"Strange," he muttered to himself. "It's normally still dark at this time."

He folded his arms against the window ledge, and looked down at the street. He decided that he would go to the shops in a minute, get some proper presents for them. It would probably be a shock to see him, but he didn't care, this day he wanted to be with them. His thoughts trailed away to Kiku. Someone needed to get him something to help his cough. Arthur smiled as he spotted just the person.

"Antonio!" he called.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) jumped, and looked up nervously. He smirked a little at seeing Arthur in his pyjamas, but waved.

"Hola, Arthur! Merry Christmas!" he called.

"I wonder, are you going to see Lovino?" Arthur asked, earning a confused look from Antonio.

"Sí! I'm on my way now as a Christmas surprise! Why?"

"Go to the chemist before you go to them, and buy some cough mixture and possibly some anti-biotic pills," Arthur explained. "Someone may need them."

Antonio looked more confused than ever, and just stared at Arthur for a moment.

"Please, just trust me," Arthur said passively, but impatiently. "I'm not trying to pull something, I genuinely know someone is going to need them where you're going!"

Antonio sighed, and nodded. "Okay. You seem to be telling the truth!" He ran off in the direction of the chemist, leaving Arthur smiling in the window.

Arthur got dressed as fast as he could, grabbed his coat and headed into the main street. After buying the new gifts, he hurried with them under his arms towards Alfred's apartment. Once he got there, he put the presents (all wrapped in the store) on the floor and rung the door bell. He was suddenly nervous, but that didn't seem to matter. He wanted to see Alfred, the Alfred he had spoken to before Christmas; not a ghost or a memory or some future self, the real man who had begged him to spend Christmas with him.

"Who's that?" he heard him say. Arthur bit back his smile as the front door opened, and Alfred's bright blue eyes widened in surprise.

"A-Arthur?"

Arthur finally smiled, overwhelmed with happiness at seeing him well and healthy, and stepped forwards and hugged him tightly. Alfred was startled for a moment, but hugged him back.

"Someone's happy to see me," he laughed.

"More than you know," Arthur sniffed.

He pulled away from Alfred and smiled up at his confused face, before leaning down and picking up the presents.

"The offer's still open, right?" he asked.

Alfred simply smiled. A bright warm smile, throwing his arm around Arthur's shoulders and pulling him side. Matthew stood up, smiling like his brother and walked over to Arthur. He held out his hand, but Arthur drew him into a hug as well. Normally ignored, Matthew was overjoyed by this rare bit of affection and hugged him back. Finally, they moved apart and Matthew called to Peter. The boy came out of the living room, still in his blue pyjamas, and stared wide eyed at Arthur. Arthur smiled apologetically at his brother, knowing how much he had upset him.

"Arthur, you jerk!" Peter finally said. "You guys let me think he wasn't coming!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, brat!" Arthur laughed. He felt a weight get lifted from his arms, and watched as Alfred took the present from him and took them into the living room. Arthur smiled his thanks, and walked over to Peter. The boy looked up at him, finally smiling himself. He hugged him around the waist, smiling up at him.

"I knew you'd make it!" Peter said.

Arthur hugged him back.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he replied.

Arthur sat down on the sofa, watching as each person grabbed a present and began to open it. They were still making their way through the presents under the tree, all agreeing to leave Arthur's new gifts until last. He smiled as Peter unwrapped the latest Power Rangers action figure, beaming from ear to ear. Matthew had just received an apron saying "kiss me, I'm Canadian", and Alfred had gotten another video game. Too busy thinking, Arthur barely noticed when Alfred sat near his legs and handed him up a parcel. Arthur blinked, looking at Alfred for a moment, then took the present. He smiled as he unwrapped a copy of the full works of Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Very clever," he laughed, nudging Alfred.

"Hey, I thought it worked perfectly!" he smirked.

After the presents under the tree were finished, the boys went onto Arthur's new gifts.

"Oh, cool!" Matthew exclaimed. "It's the new jersey for the Canadian national ice hockey team! Thanks, Arthur!"

"No problem," Arthur smiled, patting Matthew on the shoulder. He turned next to Peter as he unwrapped his present.

"_A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens?" he said, looking up at Arthur. "I've never read this!"

"It's a very good tale," Arthur smirked. "So, I've heard…"

Peter beamed and began to read the book. Finally, Arthur turned his attention towards Alfred. He couldn't help but smirk at the wide smile that spread across the younger man's face.

"Now way!" he cried, standing up to show off his gift. "It's a Superman hoody!" He put in on over the top of his t-shirt and struck his hero pose. "Now I really am the hero!"

Everyone laughed, including Alfred.

Afterwards, they ate their Christmas dinner. Pulling crackers, laughing at poor jokes, playing with the little toys and laughing even harder as Peter ripped the pink paper crown off of his head that Alfred had put there.

Later, after Arthur had insisted on watching the Queen's speech, peace settled on the setting. Matthew was sat on the floor with Kumajiro, who still forgot who he was, Peter was sat upside down reading _A Christmas Carol_ and Alfred was showing Arthur how to play one of the video games he had gotten.

"That's it! Shoot that one!" he laughed, pointing at the tiny DS screen.

"Alfred! I can't see it!" Arthur complained. "Damn it! I died again!"

"Maybe I should have let you play _Professor Layton_ instead," Alfred pondered.

"That probably would have been the better choice!" Arthur laughed.

Matthew looked over at them for a moment, seeming to understand why Arthur had showed up so happy. He looked outside and spotted it was snowing again.

"Hey, Peter," he said. "Wanna go to the park? It's snowing again!"

Peter flipped the right way up, looking out the window himself.

"Oh cool! Yeah!"

He ran and got his coat, scarf and gloves, and waited for Matthew to do the same. Arthur looked up when he saw them moving, and watched.

"What are you doing?" he asked, causing Alfred to look up too.

"We're going to the park to play with the fresh snow," Matthew smiled. "You two don't have to come, if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'm cool staying here," Alfred smiled. "Iggy needs all the help he can get with this game! It's so hard!"

Arthur hit him gently on the arm, but smiled at Matthew.

"Go have fun! And make sure Peter doesn't kill himself."

Matthew smirked and left the apartment after Peter.

Arthur and Alfred played on the DS for a little while longer, Alfred becoming more impressed with every puzzle Arthur solved. Finally, he turned it off. Arthur knew this moment was going to happen, but how many times he thought about it he just couldn't find the right things to say.

"What made you change your mind?" Alfred said.

"I… I saw some things that hit home," Arthur said simply. "It hurt to see them, but they made me realise this was where I wanted to be."

"What sort of things?"

"Believe me when I say, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"It was your imaginary friends again, wasn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

Arthur laughed a little. "You could say that, I suppose!"

"I… I thought that you didn't want to come because of…"

Arthur looked at him for a moment. He remembered what he had seen when he visited the present a little while ago, of Alfred lying on the sofa depressed saying "'cos of m-"…

"Alfred," he said, stopping the younger. "It's because of you that I'm here now."

Alfred stared at Arthur for a moment, confused about how he knew he was going to say "because of me". He sat silently, waiting for the shorter blonde to continue.

"I saw something really bad," he explained. "And it surprised me, just how much it hurt watching it. It also made me realise that no matter how much you may bug me at times, I wouldn't be able to cope with hearing you at least once a day!"

Alfred beamed brighter than he had all day. He quickly hugged Arthur, but pulled away blushing, unsure whether he had just upset him.

"Alfred," Arthur said. "I have a question for you now."

"Shoot."

"What would you do if I said I love you?"

Alfred stared at Arthur, who was bright red. Had he really just asked that? Arthur kept his face low, not making eye contact. Alfred smiled, and lifted it. Arthur looked into his eyes.

"I would say I love you too," Alfred replied, blushing a little too. Arthur smiled his largest smile in months, his true natural smile that only Alfred had ever been able to produce. Alfred smiled too, pulling Arthur closer. Arthur put his hands onto Alfred's chest, as Alfred cupped his face. Slowly, Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's, who happily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him closer. They stayed like it for a few moments before pulling away for air. Before he could even blink, Alfred had rearranged them on the sofa so that his arm was around Arthur's shoulder, and Arthur could cuddle into his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur," Alfred mumbled into his hair.

"Merry Christmas, Alfred."

_**A/N: and so ends that most fluffiest of these chapters! It took ages for me to figure out how to write this, but I am glad I took my time! So, then, it's now up to you guys! With one more chapter left, I am opening it up to you to say whether you want there to be some lemon in the epilogue! Majority will rule. So review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and your answer for the next! XD**_


	8. Epilogue

_**A/N1: I thought that I should add a note at the beginning of the chapter as a warning. As I said last time, majority would rule, and seeing as out of all the reviews on chapter 7, only one person said no to lemon, I am going with the majority! Yay for lemons! Also, I was given a request from my friend to put in special moment for one stubborn piece of hair *wink-wink* We couldn't find whether it was like Italy's curl or not, so as a special favour to her, Nantucket is now VERY sensitive *nudge-nudge* **_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**A Christmas Carol - Hetalia Style**_

_**Epilogue**_

Over the following year, only a few things had changed. Yes, Arthur still acted the same towards his fellow nations (fighting with Francis for example), but he was brighter. Not the next fading nation, he seemed to have found a new strength, one that kept him centred and most importantly: happy. That strength came in the tall, handsome form of Alfred F Jones.

After that Christmas, the one that changed Arthur's view, he had been more open, more trusting. Where, in the past, Arthur would scoff or yell or flee when Alfred tried to be near him or comfort him, he now would smile and speak, even hug the younger nation. He no longer felt the burn of that war tear him apart when it rained, or flinch at the fireworks on the 4th of July, because he had Alfred to wipe away any tears and hold him tightly, reassuring him that all was now well.

Sat in his home, Arthur looked out of the window on Christmas Eve. Standing, he ventured to the window, sighing in content as snow drifted through the air once more. He welcomed the snow, as though it was a long lost friend who had helped him to come to his senses. He held his hand out of the window, trying to catch some of the delicate flakes as they fluttered past. Shivering slightly, he closed the window. Before he walked away, he took one last look along the streets, trying to spot the one thing that could this scene even greater than it already was. Alfred. Though Arthur had said he needn't, Alfred had insisted on being the first Arthur saw when Christmas morning came. So, he had decided that he would come to Arthur's house on Christmas Eve. At that moment, it was nine thirty. Arthur sighed, then went to make himself some tea. Alfred would be there soon, yet Arthur still felt a little lost.

"Arthur?"

Arthur could he his name being called distantly, but it seemed to be hazed by fog. Why was there fog in his home?

"Arthur! Come on!"

The fog started to lift as Arthur realised subconsciously that he must have fallen asleep whilst waiting.

"WAKE UP!"

He felt his shoulders being shook gently, so blinked awake. He looked up into Alfred's worried blue eyes and finally felt content. Alfred sighed in relief, as though he had thought Arthur was dead. Silly boy, Arthur thought. To make Alfred feel certain that he was alive, Arthur put his hands onto his cheeks and pulled him down into a deep kiss. As Alfred pulled away, he smiled down at Arthur.

"Normally when I wake you up you yell at me!" he laughed.

"Normally I would, but I felt like a change," Arthur replied.

"Well, this is one change that I can get used to!"

Arthur laughed and then stood up. He noticed that Alfred was still wearing his coat, and his hair was damp with melting snow. He seemed to be shivering a little, so Arthur took his coat and threw the blanket that was over the sofa over him. After hanging the coat up, Arthur turned to see Alfred in the same position as before.

"Honestly, Alfred," Arthur moaned. "You're supposed to use it get wa-"

The rest of his sentence was cut out, as Alfred threw the blanket around Arthur's shoulders and used it to pull him against him. He then kissed him deeper than before, making Arthur's heart skip a beat. They pulled away as the clock above the fireplace began to chime.

Midnight. Christmas Day.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, and smiled. He was the first face he would see on Christmas morning! Alfred, realising this too, pulled Arthur in for another kiss. The smaller blonde wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling himself into the latter's warm embrace. Arthur felt something tickling along his forehead, and noticed that the piece of stubborn hair (the lock that Alfred referred to as Nantucket) still had a little bit of snow stuck to it. Shaking his head, Arthur lifted his hand and brushed the snow gently away. He stopped, however, when Alfred shuddered into him, slightly leaning his weight onto the smaller man.

"Alfred?"

Alfred was smirking a little, but seemed to be trying to get his mind sorted. Hang on a minute, Arthur thought.

"Alfred, did you… did you _like_ that?" he said, smirking now himself.

Alfred laughed a little, then brought his mouth to Arthur's ear.

"I have an early present for you," he whispered, his warm breath making Arthur shudder. He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Arthur, though stunned at first, kept up with Alfred's pace, smirking once more as Alfred headed for his bedroom.

Shutting the door, Alfred pushed Arthur against it, leaning his entire body against the smaller man. He kissed him once more, licking his bottom lip. Arthur happily let his tongue venture inside, making his own fight against Alfred's. Seeing his opportunity, Arthur stroked Nantucket once more, causing Alfred to moan into the kiss sending vibrations through Arthur's entire body. Arthur took control for a moment, pushing Alfred down onto the bed and sitting on his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at Alfred's desire filled eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt, kissing along his jaw line and down his neck. Alfred shuddered at the other's gentle touch, moaning as Arthur sucked on his collar bone. Alfred undone Arthur's shirt as the latter continued to kiss along his collar bone. Alfred shifted back on the bed, switching their positions so that he was on top. Arthur was startled by the sudden change, staring up at the younger nation. Alfred deliberately put one hand beside Arthur's head, and the other on the front of is trousers. Arthur moaned at the sudden contact, beginning to breath deeply. Alfred took both of the trousers off leaving them both in boxers. The pair smirked as they realised they were both wearing boxers of their national flags. Alfred kissed down Arthur jaw line, down his chest and around his belly button, all while holding his hips and stroking them with his thumbs. Arthur moaned softly at the sensation, unsure where to focus.

"S-stop… t-t-teasing!" he panted.

Alfred laughed and went on to kiss along Arthur's hip line.

"Git!" Arthur moaned.

Once more, Alfred laughed, taking the elastic of Arthur's boxers with his teeth a little. He then let them snap back.

"ALFRED!" Arthur squeaked.

Alfred sniggered. "Did you just squeak?" He repeated his last action.

Arthur squeaked again. "STOP IT YOU GIT!"

Alfred leaned down near Arthur's ear and purred "I wanna see what other funny noises you'll make!" before running his finger along the elastic line.

"Ngh…" Arthur moaned, breathing deeply.

Alfred smirked, then slipped his hands under the elastic line and poked a little. Arthur melted at his touched, quietly moaning his lover's name. Alfred took Arthur's boxers off and poked his thumb along the head of his now exposed member.

"NGH!" Arthur cried incoherently.

Alfred liked the head, prodding gently with his tongue.

Arthur moaned louder, bucking slightly into the younger mouth. Alfred pulled away and smiled at him.

"Patients is a virtue!"

Arthur growled, mentally cursing himself for ever teaching him that. Alfred smirked at him momentarily before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Arthur's eyes widen, throwing his head back in a silent scream of pleasure. Alfred moaned as he toyed with Arthur, the vibrations of his voice being sent straight through the latter's spine. On impulse, Alfred gently scraped his teeth over the head, looking back up at Arthur, who cried out.

"AH! SHIT! DOTHATAGAIN!"

Alfred obliged, humming as he did so. Arthur shuddered at the sensation, as Alfred kept the action going.

"S-stop! Ngh… Alfred, s-stop!" he groaned.

Alfred stopped, licking up the little drops of precum.

"Yes, Arthur?" he asked innocently.

Arthur couldn't answer, he merely lay back panting. It was at that moment, that Alfred put his first finger into his entrance. Arthur screamed at the suddenness, but calmed as Alfred kissed him passionately.

"It'll only hurt for a little bit," he soothed.

Arthur nodded, wincing as the second finger went in. As soon as Alfred added the final finger, he started to them around. Arthur screamed Alfred's name as he hit his prostate. Alfred aimed there once more, making Arthur scream again. The smaller nation pulled him down into a forceful kiss.

"Fuck me now, or suffer the consequences," he panted as he pulled away.

"HaHaHa!" Alfred laughed suddenly, making Arthur thrown in confusion. "It's gunna be a white Christmas!"

Before he could react, Arthur whimpered as Alfred pulled his fingers out. Alfred placed his member at the entrance, waiting for Arthur to say when. Arthur nodded weakly, then cried out as Alfred pushed into him. He pulled out, then pushed in again, keeping this new wonderful pattern. Arthur cried out again, only able to say Alfred's name. Alfred grabbed Arthur's member and started to pump out of time with his thrust, hoping to drive the older nation crazy. Arthur knew he would be long with this treatment, so came instantly as Alfred hit his prostate dead on again. Alfred followed soon after, panting Arthur's name. He pulled out and flopped next to Arthur, who pulled the duvet over them. Alfred put his arms around him, and Arthur put his head in the crook of his neck.

"It's gunna take a lot to beat that present, huh?" Alfred muttered.

"Uh huh…" Arthur whispered, close to sleep. "A hell of a lot…"

_**A/N2: Ta da! One smut filled epilogue to finish the tale. I'm sorry if it sucked, or was too much for some people. I did warn you at the beginning, so it was your choice to get this far. Anyways, thanks for reading: if you liked share it around, review, fave and stuff! Even though it's done, reviews still make me happy! Merry Christmas! **_**^_^**


End file.
